Adam Cockerill
Adam Cockerill '''is school friend of Sean and cousin to Darren and Nathan. In 2006, Adam is first appearing at the electric box with Liam and Kristian. He plays One Man Run at the beck with them, only to fall in and get muddy. He appears in "Murder Mysteries 2"' only to be attack from behind the bush by the killer. In 2007, he dresses as scream for '"The Halloween Party" ' In 2008, Adam taunts 'Myford' in ICT and also draws a bird. He attends the prom in a red tie. He doesnt get involved in the Scream game at first but eventually does and he attends the Ice Skating Disco. He goes to the '"New Year Party"' and party poppers 'Myford' in the face. In 2009, he attends college with Kirsty and Sean and messes about in lift mirrors. He returns in "Murder Mysteries 3" . He attends Rebeccas 15th and sings Leona Lewis on the karoke. He takes part in '''"The Sofa" '''breaking the fan and asking Sean not to show his penis. He investigates the woods with Sean in "Most Haunted 2". He attends "Flamingoland" and his screams are heard from the Mumbo Jumbo ride. He hosts his 18th at his house the following month. In 2010, he plays Alexis in '"Tormented" '''only to be killed by Michael snapping his neck. He attends rollerskating for Rebeccas 16th and is eliminated 2nd in '"Jackass". '''He climbs "Roseberry Topping" in the sweltering heat, making remarks about Connor's huge bag. He helps Sean and Shane hide the Den in a new place from the council, moving everything over the field and attends '''"Lightwater Valley". '''He's the last to enter "Big Brother 2010" and is evicted 2nd. He gets pelted with snowballs by Shane and Jess and makes his own snowman. In 2011, he goes on holiday with Kirsty, Sean and Michael. He loses his wallet in the hotel rooms to find it in the bin. He meets up with his friend Kieran and they go to his house. Adam oversees the action in '"The Water Fight" '''and shares a tent with Aaron in '"Camping". 'He brings his cousin Darren to the barbecue and gets buried in all the chairs. He plays the estate agent in '"Panic Room" 'and gets a makeover after '"Frightwater Valley" In 2012, he plays Kenickie in "Grease", he helps dig the trench, goes bowling with Jess, Sean and Shane and plays Onslow in "Keeping Up Appearances". '''He helps redesign the garage, cleaning the dartboard and sleeps over. In 2013, he plays Morgan in "Criminal Minds",' attends '"Shane's 15th"' talking about his wages. He climbs '"Roseberry Topping" for Tom's aunties charity event, becoming really warm. He attends '"The Hot Tub Party" '''pushing Jasmine into the water and locking her in the garage along with Mikey and Darren . He is a contestant in '"Treasure Hunt" and goes on holiday to "Blackpool". ' In 2014, he plays Chandler in '"Friends", and joins Rachel, Chris , Mikey and Matthew at "The Fair" where he thinks Chris is drugged and laughs at Nathaniel's outbursts. He sits down for a chat in "The Chatty Man" explaining his work life and passion for collecting figures which Mikey disapproves of. He appears at Sean's uni house where he attempts to fix the bulb in the lamp. In 2015, he goes to Stockton with Caitlin , Rachel and Sean, attends his cousin's birthday party where he briefly reconciles with Kirsty, before arguing with his mother. He attends "The Log Cabin" with Swan, Mikey and Sean becoming hysterical over Jasmine's outbursts during the quiz. He attends "Mikey's BBQ" and "Sean's 23rd" where he brings Andrew. He arrives late at''' "The Gathering" at christmas, to sit on the sofa with Jess. In 2016, he appears at '''"Camping" arriving with Jade and setting his tent up and goes to the shop with Liam , Mikey and Sean. He attends "The Nightout" for Sean and Stuart's birthdays, where Connor cuddles him and he is shocked when Rachel kisses Aaron. He later attends "The Halloween Party 2"